Hunger
by La Moretta
Summary: Sus recuerdos se desvanecieron: la vida al otro lado del pozo devora huesos nunca existió. Ahora es una historiadora con una plaza en la Fundación Taishō para jóvenes extraordinarios... y está a punto de enfrentarse a un hombre (¿o es algo más?) que le llenará el pecho de espinas. ¿Acaso el amor es algo más que una memoria compartida?
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Todo se está desvaneciendo.

Estoy perdiendo algo valioso.

Los recuerdos se desprenden de mi cabeza como las hojas del Goshinboku.

¡No!

No, _por favor_…

No lo olvides, Kagome.

El monje, la cazadora, el niño…

Y él, ese hombre.

¿Cuál era... su nombre?

**I**

**Un aroma familiar**

Detesta ese sueño: el aroma familiar, tan querido, lo sobresalta. Corre al pozo, anticipando el contacto de la pequeña mano que tanto extraña. Ya está allí, hincado sobre el borde de madera. Deseando que el curso del viento no cambie, que el aroma lo inunde.

—Inuyasha —permite que el sonido de su voz lo recorra. —Lo siento —dice Kagome, puede oler la sal de sus lágrimas —¿Esperaste mucho?

Entonces despierta.

Se pregunta si alguna vez se irá el dolor. Ya debería estar acostumbrado. Sus garras buscan automáticamente el rosario Kotodama. Se permite acariciar las cuentas una por una mientras reflexiona. Durante un tiempo creyó que el collar era la clave para cruzar al otro lado del pozo pero el paso de los años y los siglos le restó fuerzas a la idea.

Sin embargo, nunca dejó de esperar.

Su vida orbitó alrededor de aquel agujero en la tierra, que lo acompañó a ser testigo del desenlace de sus seres queridos: vio morir a la anciana Kaede, quien transmitió todos sus conocimientos a Rin, la protegida de su medio hermano Sesshomaru. La muchacha lideró la aldea junto con las hijas gemelas de sus amigos, Sango y Miroku, una exterminadora de monstruos y un monje budista. Ellos dos vivieron lo suficiente para contemplar el aumento de su descendencia y se marcharon de este mundo sin remordimientos, en la plenitud del destino compartido.

De vez en cuando visitaba la aldea de exterminadores, reconstruida por el hermano de Sango, Kohaku. Este y su sobrino —el hijo menor de sus amigos— asumieron el legado de sus antepasados y se convirtieron en uno de los principales comerciantes de armas elaboradas con partes de los youkai vencidos en batalla. El propio Sesshomaru —cuyo desprecio por los humanos había sido legendario antes de conocer a Rin— y el anciano forjador de espadas, Totosai, asesoraron a los jóvenes exterminadores en su objetivo de ayudar a otros pueblos a protegerse de espíritus malignos.

Lo más difícil seguían siendo las noches de luna nueva. En especial porque las caídas dolían más y las ampollas en sus manos, extenuadas de escarbar la tierra, sin éxito, tardaban en sanar. Cuando era humano resultaba más impulsivo, más irritable… y era incluso más consciente de su soledad.

Pero el pozo, su verdugo inquebrantable, no volvió a abrirse.

Ahora que lo piensa, habría cedido a la locura de no ser por Shippo. ¡Cuánto había crecido! Ojalá ella pudiera verlo. El pequeño kitsune que había puesto a prueba los límites de su paciencia en más de una ocasión debido a sus juegos fue quien lo arrancó de su congoja.

—Es hora de irnos, Inuyasha. Es suficiente. Ella no regresará —los ojos del joven zorro lo miraban con respeto.

—¿A dónde?

Sus colmillos brillaron cuando sonrió: —A recorrer el mundo.

Juntos presenciaron hasta qué punto podía ser peligrosa la estupidez humana. Se enlistaron en varios pelotones militares, convencidos de que sus habilidades favorecerían al bando que consideraban más justo. Puede que fuera en ese período que Shippo intuyera el potencial del coleccionismo, cuyos beneficios explorarían mucho después. De cada guerra, un _souvenir _—palabra que aprendieron con los franceses después de que guillotinaran a sus monarcas—. Para Inuyasha, por otro lado, el desengaño definitivo vino con la explosión de _Little Boy_ y _Fat Man _sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki_. _El 9 de agosto del 45, después de sobrevivir al infierno sobre la tierra —al parecer, la humanidad aún no había desarrollado el método idóneo para destruir completamente la esencia de un mononoke— juró que no volvería a tocar un arma. Su vieja Tessaiga quedó confinada a una vitrina en la mansión que establecieron de manera permanente en Tokio (Inuyasha odiaba el nombre), donde ya habían colaborado en la apertura del primer museo de la ciudad. Muchos de los objetos resguardados por Shippo durante sus viajes sirvieron para sustentar las galerías Honkan, Toyokan y Hiokeikan. Esta última fue estrenada en 1909 en honor al emperador Taishō, de quien Inuyasha fue general y cuyo nombre sería adoptado por él y Shippo en el futuro cuando crearan la Fundación Taishō para jóvenes extraordinarios: todos semihumanos con alguna semilla youkai en su árbol genealógico.

Uno creería que luego de todas esas experiencias por fin llegaría el olvido.

Se equivocaba.

—¿Señor Taishō?

Inuyasha guarda el rosario dentro de la camisa y le dice a la secretaria que entre. Puede sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón contra sus costillas. No necesita saber lo que está por comentarle. Su olfato, intacto a pesar de las décadas, ya ha detectado el olor.

Aquel aroma florido...

—Está aquí, señor…

Sus garras aferran los reposabrazos de la silla a través de los guantes hechos con piel de rata de fuego. Inspira hondo y siente que todo su cuerpo reacciona como si despertara de un sueño profundo. Como si, en todo ese tiempo, por fin estuviera vivo de nuevo.

—...la señorita Higurashi ha llegado.

**Continuará...**

**¡Hola! Un placer saludarlos. Comparto con ustedes el comienzo de una pequeña historia que traigo entre manos inspirada en el último capítulo del manga de Rumiko Takahashi: ****_Inuyasha_****. Todavía no logro despedirme del hanyou y espero que este relato me ayude a conseguirlo (sería bueno: cumplí 25 años y ya le he dado mucha cuerda a este rollo xD). Como verán, me he tomado algunas licencias históricas, todo en pro de la ficción.**

**Ojalá disfruten el trabajo. **

**Agradecida por su lectura.**


	2. Amnesia

**II**

**Amnesia**

A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, Kagome Higurashi no tiene recuerdos de su infancia.

Alguna mañana de sus dieciocho años despertó en blanco. Reconocía a su familia y el vínculo filial estaba intacto pero los detalles que construyen el carácter (el primer raspón, la comida favorita, los regaños del abuelo, las peleas con el hermano menor) se habían ido.

Le sucedió igual con sus compañeras de la secundaria. Sus voces y tacto no le parecían extraños, sin embargo, muchas de las anécdotas compartidas le eran ajenas, como si estuvieran contándole la vida de alguien más.

Quizá fue esa condición la que le llevó a tener claro lo que quería estudiar en la universidad. ¿O puede que fuera la historia? Aquel relato sobre el Goshinboku que el abuelo solía contar a los visitantes del templo para ganar propinas. Aunque el mito era largo, el abuelo prefería irse directo a la escena que más enganchaba a los turistas: el amor trágico entre una humana y un hanyou. Según el cuento, la mujer, incapaz de aceptar la verdadera forma de su amado —un semidemonio— le clavaba una estaca en el corazón justo después de su ceremonia de matrimonio. El dolor de perderlo, no obstante, la obligaba a tomar su propia vida con la esperanza de seguirlo al otro mundo y reencarnar juntos.

El giro fatal de la historia era que el alma del hanyou había quedado atrapada en el Goshinboku. La pareja nunca volvería a verse.

Sin importar cuántas veces hubiera escuchado el desenlace, Kagome terminaba con la misma sensación incómoda en el pecho. Se detenía frente al árbol durante horas, contemplando la enorme marca con forma de rombo que estaba grabada en la corteza. Algo no encajaba en la narración de los acontecimientos pero no estaba segura del qué. A partir de allí comenzó a obsesionarse con los mitos y las leyendas de Japón, buscando el detalle que faltaba.

Decidió estudiar Literatura. Y se trazó una meta ambiciosa: Soudai. El programa de estudios literarios era famoso dentro y fuera del campus… así como los costos que representaba ingresar a una de las universidades privadas más prestigiosas del país.

Los tres miembros de su familia mostraron expresiones idénticas de asombro: "¿Y desde cuándo te interesa el folklore japonés, Kagome? ¿Cómo vamos a pagar la matrícula de la universidad?". El abuelo estaba histérico. Dividido entre la emoción por pensar que la nieta finalmente aceptaría el legado Higurashi y la preocupación de que sus aspiraciones universitarias arrasaran con el limitado presupuesto familiar.

Kagome, por su parte, tenía ese lado cubierto: optaría a una de las becas que ofrecía la casa de estudios y se procuraría un trabajo de medio tiempo. Cuando Sota —su hermano menor— y el abuelo hicieron ademán de criticar la propuesta, su madre los sacó de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

No iba a mentir, conseguir el ingreso a Soudai fue un proceso lento y tortuoso. Falló tres pruebas y las entrevistas para becarios siempre acababan con un candidato más apto que ella. Su ánimo pendió de un hilo durante meses y solo el té de hierbas que su madre le preparaba por las noches lograba hacerla dormir. Ver a sus amigas avanzando en los semestres de sus respectivas carreras también le jugó en contra. Se sintió desmoralizada.

¿Acaso había equivocado el camino?

Las buenas noticias llegaron en las manos de Sota una mañana después de la entrega de correos. En el buzón Higurashi habían dejado una carta de Soudai. Kagome no quiso abrirla en pleno desayuno por temor a que la comida le sentara mal. Los nervios le acalambraron las mandíbulas. Cuando por fin se atrevió a rasgar el sobre y leer su contenido, cayó de rodillas en el recibidor. Su madre corrió a abrazarla por la espalda.

Había entrado. Había recibido una beca para estudiar en Soudai.

.

.

.

Y ahora, cuatro años más tarde, había sido aceptada en la primera postulación a un trabajo en su área.

—¿Señorita Higurashi?

Kagome ladeó el rostro para mirar a la secretaria que la había atendido desde su llegada a la Fundación Taishō. Hasta ese momento había estado observando una fotografía enmarcada del biombo las _Olas en Matsushima_, una obra del periodo Edo.

—¿Sí?

—Sígame al salón de reuniones, por favor.

Acató la orden.

Avanzaron por una serie de pasillos decorados con obras de distintas épocas. Detrás de algunas puertas deslizantes se filtraban las risas de niños. En el colofón de uno de los pasillos atravesaron una puerta que desembocó en una sala de tatami con una mesita de té y varios cojines. Había también biombos que tenían cerezos pintados. Sencillo, acogedor, tradicional.

«Es como estar en mi casa», pensó Kagome. Aquella idea resultaba discordante con la expectativa que se había hecho respecto a la Fundación. Se había imaginado habitaciones blaquísimas, con sillas rodantes, escritorios de caoba y ventanales amplios con vistas asombrosas de la ciudad. En síntesis, un lugar que, a todas luces, la habría intimidado. Se alegró de que no fuera el caso.

—En unos momentos vendrá a verla el jefe —dijo la secretaria— hay té y galletas en la mesa, por favor, tome cuanto guste.

Kagome le dio las gracias y la vio retirarse con una reverencia.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

Y esperó.

De acuerdo, el ambiente empezaba a ponerse tenso. Se había aburrido de mirar los detalles de los biombos y su mal genio amenazaba con aflorar ¿dónde estaban los modales de su futuro jefe? Si era un hombre tan ocupado, podían ahorrarse las formalidades y dejar que ella iniciara con sus labores de inmediato en vez de tenerla ahí como si fuera un tapiz. Hablaría con la secretaria. Se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la puerta…

...coincidiendo con un joven pelirrojo que en ese instante se disponía a entrar a la sala.

**Continuará...**

* * *

.

.

.

**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, sus _follows_ y _favs_! Vamos lento pero seguro con esta introducción de personajes. **

**¡Hasta la próxima entrega!**


End file.
